


I'm Love You

by Sekundi



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff (almost literally!), Yukina LOVES HER GF VERY MUCH, and she will let the world know, gay little sayo-san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekundi/pseuds/Sekundi
Summary: Yukina gets her widsom teeth removed, and it causes what is left of her filter to totally disappear. But she only has one thing, or rather, one woman, on her mind.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	I'm Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Slight CW for mentions of blood and drugs (because surgery)

When Yukina opens her eyes her surroundings are blurry. Sort of. If she actually focused her eyes she would probably be able to make out the finer details of wherever she is right now - but she doesn’t want to in her current groggy state, so she’s just stuck with the vague grey shapes around her.  
  
Oh well, there are worse places to be disorientated in. The chair is comfortable. The air conditioning is keeping her cool, given it’s summer. She thinks. Maybe it’s spring, or a nebulous sort of autumn. She can’t really be bothered to remember right now. The only issue is that there’s a nasty stench in the air, like petrol, but you can’t have everything in life. 

Logically, she does know she’s in a car. Or something. She had gone out to get something - her teeth - removed. Not all of them, though Ako had mentioned something about how removing all her teeth would make her singing better, but when Yukina asked the nice big man with kind eyes (who she had been informed was going to wrench parts of her body from her) if that was true, he just chuckled and said that ‘the drugs must be kicking in now’, even though it had been a completely serious question. Roselia had to reach the greatest heights, after all.  
  
And hang on, drugs? She’d- she’d told Sayo she would never do drugs! Or maybe she had told herself! Well, regardless, she can’t let down Sayo or herself.   
  
Yukina decides to focus a bit more. “Am I on drugs?” she asks nobody she can see, but logically she knows if she’s in a car and she’s not at the wheel there must be people with her. Even if it isn’t moving right now.   
  
There’s a loud laugh from the backseat, confirming her theory. “Oh my GOD Yukina-san you did not just say that. SAYO-SAN! SAYO-SAN SHE’S AWAKE! Yukina-san, hi!”

“Hello,” she says, not wanting to move her head. “Who are you?”

“Heyy! That’s mean! Don’t ghost me!”

“I’m not a ghost,” Yukina replies. 

“Udagawa-san, put that phone away,” a sharp voice that sounds vaguely familiar says. It’s drifting in from one of the open windows (maybe there isn’t air-con after all). Yukina decides she likes the voice. She’s always quite enjoyed stern women.

“Noo, we made a deal! You said I could record!” the other person - Udagawa-san? Yukina feels like she knows multiple Udagawa-sans - protests. “Plus, I didn’t even get the bit where she asked if she was on drugs!”

“She-” The stern voice hesitates. “Well, I suppose she is. My girlfriend is on drugs. Okay.”

“I’m on drugs?” Yukina echoes. The woman’s confirmation was not what she’d been hoping for. Then another thing registers in her brain. “I’m my girlfriend? Who’s my girlfriend? I don’t do drugs.”  
  
Udagawa-san in the backseat laughing so much Yukina fears she might choke. Well, she’s glad someone is finding this funny. Yukina is less than amused. Aren’t people who are high supposed to find everything funny?   
  
“I want to be high.” Yukina decides. “Properly.”   
  
“I mean, I can sort that out for you,” the backseat voice pops up again, fully seriously.   
  
“Udagawa-san, ENOUGH.” Stern voice is back. She still seems to be outside, though. “Please check Minato-san’s condition and stop being a fool.”   
  
“Who’s Minato-san?” Yukina asks. “I’m Yukina and I’m not high.”

“Sayo-san, I think she wants you to use her first name~” Udagawa-san is still enjoying herself. “Come on, just get in the car! You wanna see high Yukina-san just as much as I do. Stop pretending to fill up the gas tank, it doesn’t take that long.”

“I’m Yukina and I’m not high,” Yukina decides to repeat. “I think she’s looking for Minato-san, also known as my girlfriend.”

The laughter from the back starts up again very quickly, just as a figure walks in front of the car, opens the driver door, and gets in next to Yukina. Feeling curious, Yukina decides to put in the effort to turn her head and see who this mysterious person with the stern voice is.  
  
And oh. Oh god. Ohhhhhhhhh.   
  
“Pretty.” Yukina says.   
  
The woman pauses. “Pardon?”   
  
“You’re… pretty.” Yukina says with finality, because it is true. So very true. The woman has long thick locks of hair curling down her shoulders and there’s one part in a braid tucked behind her ear and she has soft eyes looking at her bewilderingly and how is she bewildered?? A woman like this must know she’s pretty.

The woman coughs. “Well, um, thank you.”  
  
Laughter from the back once more. “Oh my god Sayo-san, you’re blushing sooo much.”   
  
Yukina frowns. Sayo-san. That name’s been repeated a few times, and it rings familiar in her head, more familiar than Udagawa-san. Yukina feels like she knows the woman sitting across from her. There’s memories jumbled up at the front of her head and she’s too lazy to sort them out right now. But…   
  
“Sayo. Sayoooooo. Is that you.”

The woman - Sayo - nods. “Yes. My name is Sayo.”  
  
“I know,” Yukina says. “My Sayo?”   
  
The blush Udagawa-san so kindly pointed out grows. “Y-Yes, dear. Your Sayo.”   
  
Yukina grins widely, which hurts her mouth a little but she doesn’t care. “Sayoooooooooo!”

“Minato-san,” Sayo says, “are you alright? You’ve had a procedure today-”  
  
“I knowww,” Yukina says. “But I’m okay. Because you. With me.”   
  
A snort from the back. “Romantic.”   
  
“Udagawa-san, I really would appreciate it if you did not insist on filming this.”   
  
“Too late, gay little Sayo-san!”

“Gay little Sayo-san.” Yukina repeats. She feels the word dance around her mouth. “I like it.”

“Well,” Sayo says, clearly still flustered. “Um, disregarding that, how is your condition? There’s some, ah, blood, dribbling down your chin a bit…” Sayo plucks a tissue from somewhere to wipe it away, and Yukina’s in awe. Sayo’s so _organised._ And so _soft._ Well, only the tissue is actually making contact with her skin, but Sayo’s actions are soft.   
  
“Blood is nothing,” Yukina confidently claims. Then she takes a moment to properly think about herself. “Bit tired.”   
  
Sayo pauses. “Minato-san, you just woke up from a nap. You fell asleep almost the minute we got in the car.”   
  
“But I’m tired. Can I sleep again?”   
  
Sayo sighs. “If you’d like.”   
  
Yukina takes another moment to consider it. “Nooo. Want to look at you.”

“I see.” Sayo says, and she shyly rubs the side of her face again. So cute. Yukina wants to kiss that face. She hopes that isn’t too bold for - as Udagawa-san says - gay little Sayo-san. “Well, we were running quite low on gas, so we’ve stopped here to refill it. I also got you some snacks-” Yukina can feel herself grin again- “but you can’t have them right now. It would be very difficult to consume them.”  
  
Yukina wants to object, but she also can’t feel her mouth right now. It would be interesting to see what would happen if she tried to eat something, but she supposes it can wait for when her next batch of teeth are removed.

“Anyways, we’re going to go home now, if that’s alright with you.” Sayo finishes.  
  
Yukina is very fond of this prospect. “Home,” she says. “Can I sleep at home?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Can I sleep with you?”

The car almost heaves with the loud yell and laugh from the back. “Way to _go,_ Yukina-san! Make those moves!”   
  
“Udagawa-san, do you _mind?”_ Sayo asks irritatingly, jamming the key into the ignition as her cheeks get even more pink. It’s still very cute. “Minato-san was not implying that.”

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Sayo-san~!”  
  
Sayo still hasn’t answered her question. “Can we, Sayo? I think you would be a good pillow.”   
  
Sayo ducks her head as the car accelerates. “You have some evidence of that, Minato-san,” she says quietly.   
  
“You mean we’ve slept together before??” Yukina asks in awe. Sayo can only offer a nod, too focused on pulling out of the petrol station. She’s so cool.   
  
Yukina then looks down and sees a large spot of blood on her arm, and then decides it might be a good idea to stop talking. This only lasts a few minutes, all filled with internal musing over memories with Sayo returning from the depths of her mind, before these gay thoughts make her want to speak again.

“Sayo, are we married?” she asks. She can’t see a ring on either of their fingers, but maybe they don’t have rings. Maybe they’re defying standards. Or something.

Sayo’s grip on the steering wheel tightens a little, but instead of looking embarrassed, she smiles. “We’re planning on it, Minato-san. Remember?”  
  
Yukina thinks back to a few late night conversations with Sayo, curled up in their bed together. “Ohhh yeahhh! We should do it.”   
  
“I’m inclined to agree,” Sayo replies.   
  
“Lots of flowers. You. pretty dress. Me. Also pretty dress but you’re _very_ pretty.” Yukina says. The wedding is bound to be perfect, she’s decided. But then something occurs to her. “Wait. If we’re planning to get married, does that mean… does that mean we’re _girlfriends?”_   
  
Sayo nods, one hand reaching out to gently hold Yukina’s. Yukina likes this development very much. “Yes. We have been for a few years now.”   
  
Yukina leans back in her seat, not even caring about the blood dripping out of her mouth. “Wow. I’m lucky.”   
  
“Not as lucky as me,” Sayo says softly.   
  
Yukina thinks she’s about to cry. But then she’s suddenly reminded they have company as a loud voice yells from the back: “YO! SAYO-SAN! STOP BEING SO GAY YOU’RE GONNA DRIVE PAST MY STREET!”   
  
“Right. My apologies.” Sayo says, her stern, concentrated face returning. She takes a sharp right and they turn onto a street Yukina also sort of recognises. There’s a tall building that Sayo stops in front of, and the back door opens as the mysterious yeller who’s been with them the whole time hops out.   
  
Not so mysterious anymore, though, as she passes by Yukina’s window. “Oh. You’re Ako. Bye bye Ako.”   
  
Ako - Udagawa-san is what she calls her sister, Yukina realises - laughs. “Who did you think I was?”

“I never bothered to look.” Yukina says simply.   
  
Ako pouts. “Only got eyes for your girlfriend, huh? Well, the demon princess of darkness can’t blame you there.”   
  
“Right.” Yukina says. Are demon princesses of darkness gay too? Probably. But there’s another thing she’s wondering about. “We are not dating, Ako. Why did you come to watch me get my teeth removed?”   
  
Ako squints. “I didn’t _watch._ I just came with you both for moral support? I’m your friend too, you know.”

“Yes. I know.” Yukina says sagely. “Well, thank you. But I also remember your drumming part being lackluster. Fix it before I return to rehearsals.”  
  
Ako scowls. “You’d best not be forgetting my second reason for coming, which is that I got a ton of embarrassing footage of you saying dumb things on here.” She taps her phone.   
  
Yukina considers this. “Okay. I don't care. Fix your drumming.” If Ako’s video of her talking about drugs and how pretty Sayo is appears on Roselia’s YouTube channel, she supposes someone else can deal with it.   
  
Ako scowls, but she still gives them both a cheery wave as she enters her apartment building. And then it was just her and Sayo, alone in the car together.   
  
Sayo looks at her softly. “Well, Minato-san. Shall we go home?”

* * *

Home is nice, Yukina has decided. Their apartment building isn’t much different from Ako’s, or anyone else’s, really, but it’s familiar. And the one she shares with Sayo.

Sayo is also very patient, Yukina thinks. She’s wiped the blood that Yukina can’t feel off her face at least three times now, and put up with Yukina’s newfound tendency to vocalise every single thought that enters her brain. She even smiled when Yukina showed her the weird splodge of blood that had dried a little on her arm (“It looks like a music note, look Sayo!” “Yes, dear.”) even though she’s probably a bit grossed out. Well, Yukina can’t help that she lost her teeth today and that that causes blood, but she’s still grateful to Sayo for helping her.

She really is lucky. So, so lucky to be dating Sayo. Sayo Hikawa. _Her_ Sayo.

They’ve reached the door of their apartment now, and Yukina knows that on the other side the home she’s shared with Sayo for years will be waiting. She must have journeyed home with Sayo a thousand times before, but she thinks it’ll never get old. She’s not quite sure what she’s done to earn this, but Yukina plans to savour it for the rest of her life.

And if the drugs are removing her filter, she might as well make use of it.

“I’ve been thinking.” she begins. Sayo turns to her. Earlier you were talking about a ‘Minato-san’ and a ‘my girlfriend', and I was confused, but then I realised I’m both. I’m Minato-san. And I’m your girlfriend.”  
  
Sayo nods and smiles. “Yes. You are.”   
  
“That makes me…” Yukina searches through her brain for a dramatic word that will dazzle Sayo, but without the same thesaurus she uses for songwriting by her side it’s a little difficult. However, there’s only really one word she needs, one word perfect for describing her feeling of warmth around Sayo. “Love.”

Sayo tilts her head curiously. “That makes you feel… love?”  
  
“Yes,” Yukina says, like it’s obvious, because it is. “Love for you. I’m love you, Sayo.”

Sayo laughs. She brushes a thumb over Yukina’s hand as she opens their apartment door. “And I’m love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I'd be doing rarepair week again, but here I am! It feels like an eternity since the last one. Anyway, I'm gonna be writing mostly yukisayo this week, but I may toss in a couple of other ships (Translation: I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of this week honestly LOL)
> 
> As always please consider yukisayo i love them


End file.
